MAJORA: PART TWO.wmv
MAJORA: PART TWO.wmv is the second video of Blue Shift Productions' first series, Majora. Summary Mike and Chase interview a reluctant bystander, who directs them to the abandoned house of a child whose spirit may be responsible for Jadusable's disappearance. Plot Chase films Mike's introduction to their second day on the search for Jadusable. They leave their room and approach a man at the end of the hallway and ask if he knows about Jadusable. The man tells them to follow him outside to a deck where they prepare to interview him. After setting up the shot, they ask if the man sent them the email and he tells them, "You guys shouldn't be here right now, you've been tricked." He explains that there are forces beyond their understanding, and that he is not willing to talk about it any further. After asking who Ben is, Chase asks the man his name, to which he replies, "Jim." He convinces Jim that the camera is no longer recording and persuades him to talk. Jim tells them that he takes no responsibility for anything that may happen as a result of him discussing this with them. He then describes the mysterious events surrounding the disappearance of a college student just after he purchased an allegedly-haunted copy of a video game. He mentions that something found its way through the game and into the student's computer via capture card, and that this thing is BEN. When asked what happened to Jadusable, Jim replies, "He's dead." He warns Mike and Chase not to continue, but they ask more questions. Jim tells them that the name Ben comes from the previous owner of the game, who had drowned not too long ago. Jim tells them that Ben's old house is nearby and provides directions, but notices the camera had been recording as they start to leave. The camera cuts to outside the front of the motel as Mike and Chase walk to the car, with Jim in pursuit. Mike tries to calm him, but Jim insists that nobody needs to know about what they discussed. They get into the car and Jim walks away angrily. Mike is irritated and lets Chase know that they cannot return to the motel, and they leave. On the way, they discuss how unlikely Jim's story really is. Mike talks about a message board full of people who have learned of Jadusable and gathered to solve the mystery behind his disappearance. As they go further toward their destination, the camera's battery begins to drain rapidly. They pull into the residence's driveway and enter through the garage, but the audio is muted and a short laugh is heard before they approach the inner door. They break in after finding the door locked, and the camera dies. Chase begins filming on a backup camera as they check out the surrounding rooms, which are littered with stuff left behind. The camera cuts and a scream is heard, followed by a bell chime. The backup camera dies and filming begins again on the original, only for it to cut out again. Filming continues via another backup camera with much lower audio and video quality. As they pass the stairs, they hear a loud crash from the upper floor and investigate it. They enter a bedroom and another crash is heard, though this time Chase caused it by knocking over a container. Chase finds a guitar, and Mike finds off-brand versions of the NES Zapper and R.O.B. They enter another bedroom, which is more empty than the previous one. Mike bends to pick up a paper doll on the floor, but another crash causes Chase to run back downstairs. Mike attempts to persuade him to stay, but an object is thrown at Mike and they both run out to the car together. A laugh is heard before the video ends. Video Notes TBA Category:Blue Shift Productions Category:Majora (Blue Shift Productions) Category:Live action Category:2011